


Dinner for Two

by Signs_of_Falling_Grace



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signs_of_Falling_Grace/pseuds/Signs_of_Falling_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now reconciled, Hawke has invited Fenris over to her home for a home cooked meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/gifts).



> For Chenria. who posts wonderful pics of my beloved Fenris on Tumblr.

_Dinner for two_

 

          I didn’t think it was possible and yet I find myself here at Hawke’s mansion. After three years of yearning for her touch once more and hating myself for being a coward, I was constantly amazing that she never once moved on. Her resolve never showed the disappointment for my leaving nor did she demand a better reason from me. Things simply returned to normal, with her continuing to help all who have need of her. I was glad for the years I trained myself to keep my emotions well hidden as I watched the mage fawn over her and Isabela find some excuse to press her body against Hawke. And yet she skillfully would find a way to bow out from any engagement that did not involve the entire group. I kept telling myself that I had no right to hope that she could forgive me, yet here I am after receiving a mysterious invitation from Bodahn, who would not answer my questions but to hint that armor was not required for the evening.

          Hawke herself opened the door when I knocked and I stood there dumbfounded and unable to focus as I took in all of her. Her long raven black hair which was normally braided was now loose and fell down to well below her waist. I found myself staring at her as if for the first time, unable to look away from her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a shade of grey that seems to change with her emotions, crinkled as she held her hand out to me and I gladly took to follow her inside. I stopped in front of the fireplace and tried to compose myself, wondering why I had yet to see either Bodahn or Orana when Hawke spoke up to answer.

          “It’ll just the two of us tonight,” she said as she came up behind me. “I hope you don’t mind.”

          I swallowed as I turned to look at her once more, taking in the floor length dress she wore. I was amazed that something with so much fabric could be so revealing. It was a burgundy silk, most likely Orlesian and I had no doubt Isabela had a hand in her picking it out for it accentuated all of her curves in the best way. It fell off her shoulders and had intricate buttons all the way down the front down to her mid-thigh, from which I got a view of her lovely long legs. Further proving that the pirate must have had a hand in her wardrobe, I noticed she wore silk stockings as well. I notice a hint of light floral perfume that could only be coming from her.

          “Only if it’s not too much trouble,” I finally responded, swallowing passed the lump in my throat as I realize that her bodice is so form fitting she couldn’t possibly…

          “Follow me,” she said and walked further towards the back of the mansion.

          It takes me a moment to follow as I try to calm my racing heart but following her does nothing to alleviate my predicament as I watched her walk in front of me. The smells coming from the dining room gave me the much needed distraction to help me finally focus. The medium length table was set simply and I was disappointed that we would be dining so far apart from each other. Hawke disappeared into a side room for a few minutes before returning with a simmering pot on top of a rolling cart. I sat at the place she had set aside for me.

          “I hope you don’t mind,” she said as she carefully poured a ladleful of soup into my bowl. “Most of what I know how to make is pretty simple but I’m hoping you’ll like it.”

          “You made this?” I asked, surprised that she would go through so much trouble.

          “Don’t be so surprised,” she said as she poured wine from a nearby decanter. “I wasn’t always the Champion, with others who look after my every need, remember? I grew up simply and had to learn to cook for Carver and Bethany when mother was busy with the farm.”

          “I just meant,” I said as I hastily sipped from the wine she placed in front of me. “You didn’t need to go through so much trouble.”

          “It’s easy, as long as you enjoy it,” she said lightly as she poured some soup for herself and carefully took her seat. “Maybe you’d like to see how fun it is?”

          I watched as she settled in her chair, straightening her back and tried not to let my gaze wander lower as I cleared my throat once more. “That sounds intriguing,” I finally manage to say as I finally pick up the spoon that is beside the dish.

          I look down and swirl the utensil in the creamy soup, inhaling the scents that waft up to me as I lift it up to my lips and taste it, surprised at the myriad of flavors in something so simple. I look up to catch Hawke watching my expression as I taste the dish, with her own spoon hovering about her bowl.

          “Do you like it?” she asks shyly.

          “Very much so,” I answer genuinely.

          “I’m glad,” she says and smiles, finally taking a delicate slip from her awaiting spoon.

          Watching that one action brings images to mind that I try to force out of my head and focus on my own savory bowl, not wanting to waste any of it before it grows cold. Too soon, I notice that my dish is empty and Hawke is watching me with an amused smile upon her face. She gets up and clears her plate, waving my offer to help away as she disappears once again with the rolling cart and used dishes. I sit back and enjoy the wine she’s chosen, a heady red wine full of flavors that I can’t place.

          A few more minutes pass and I begin to worry on what could be keeping Hawke when she comes back out with the cart full of dishes of meats, cheeses and leafy greens topped surprisingly with fruit and nuts. I watched as she asks which cuts of meat I desire and plates a few pieces of everything, along with some of the intriguing salad which she noticed me eyeing.

          “Bethany and Carver used to be picky eaters,” she explains, smiling as she plates smaller portions for herself. “I had to get a little creative when it came to getting either of them to eat something healthy!”

          “To this wonderful meal and the ones we share it with,” I say as I raise my glass to her. I can see her cover her blush with as she raises her glass.

          “I only hope that you’ll join me more often,” she says softly as takes a drink from her wine. “It’s nice to cook for someone other than myself every once in a while.”

          “I would like that,” I say as she smiles and picked up her utensils.

          I watch as she cuts into the meat first, spearing the slightly pink piece and placing it delicately her mouth and more thoughts pop into mind as my eyes wander. First to her pale shoulders and lower still to her breasts that are pushed up because of the fit of the dress, making it hard for me to concentrate on the food in front of me. I watch as she sips her wine, licking her lips as a droplet beads at the corner of her mouth. I can’t help but swallow hard at sight of her tongue and I know that my face must be flushed from the thoughts that I cannot hold back.

          “Is the food not to your liking?” she asks worriedly, noticing that I have yet to touch my food and I flush even more at having let myself think of what I’d  rather be doing instead of sitting here right at this moment.

          “It is,” I answer hurriedly, trying to shake the images out of my head. By now, I know I won’t be able to get out of my chair without betraying where my mind has wandered, seeing the dishes scattered everywhere while I test just how delicate the material of her dress is as I push her back onto the table.

          “Be sure to leave room for dessert,” she says and smiles. It’s the way she smiles that makes me believe that she knows exactly where my mind has gone off to.

          I taste the meat and cannot help but look back up at her. It’s cooked perfectly and I savor every last bit. I try the salad and find that I’m pleasantly surprised by the flavors. Before I realize it, my plate is cleared of food and I look up to find her smiling at me once more.

          “I’m glad you liked it so much,” she laughs.

          “More than you’ll ever know,” I say as she gets up. This time I get up before she can protest and help clear the table, following her as she takes the rolling cart with her towards the kitchen.

          “You didn’t have to come with me,” she says, trying to dissuade me from following her. “After all, you’re my guest.”

          “It’s no trouble,” I assure her as she opens the door and I follow her through.

          She places the dirty dishes in a pail of soapy water and sets aside what is left of the food on the counter.

          “Walter and Cricket will be by later,” she explains as she covers the leftover food. “They stop by most nights to eat their fill and take all they can carry back to Darktown.”

          “How are they holding up?” I ask as she heads opens up another bottle of wine and pours it slowly into a decanter.

          She hands me the decanter and a few glasses while picking up a tray covered by a cloth, smiling as she stops me from taking it from her. Instead she put it down behind her and leans in and kisses me lightly.

          “Do you want dessert?” she whispers against my lips. I growl as she sucks on my bottom lip, looking up at me as I try to claim her mouth but she pushes me gently away to grab the tray once more.

          I follow her as she heads back to the main hall, towards the stairs that lead up to her bedroom. She glances back at me as if making certain that I am following her and I can tell she’s hoping that I will stay. I do not hesitate as I climb the stairs after her, enjoying the look of joy she gives me as I hold my hand out to her and we climb up side by side. Once in her room, she makes certain to close the door properly before pulling me towards the bed. It’s here that she places the tray on and takes the wine decanter and glasses from me. As she turns, I feel the feather light touch of material she pulls from her sleeve, red to match her dress and she trails the material over my arm. She moves towards the bed and makes to place the blindfold over her eyes but I stop her and she looks up at me as I sit on the bed beside her.

          “Are you certain?” she asks and I nod, not quite looking at her but as certain as I’ve ever been. “It’ll be easier if you move towards the headboard,” she instructs and we both get to our feet.

           She moves the tray and wine to the table beside the bed as I settle against the cushions. I look at her one last time before using the material to cover my eyes. I hear the rustle of fabric and know she’s finally uncovered the mysterious tray and I can detect a light hint of chocolate. My mouth starts to water as she slowly pours a glass of wine. I smirk as she curses under her breath and I hear the sound of something small hitting the floor before she crawls on the bed and after some debate, she straddles my thighs. The heat from her body causes my body to react to her even as I struggle to remain calm.

          As I reach out for her, she laughs as she bats my hands away and they settle on her legs. I touch the silk stocking lightly, feeling as she shivers and leans in to kiss me lightly on the lips. I reach the top, high up on her thigh and slip my fingers under the delicate material.

         “Taste,” she says after she wipes a wet finger across my lips.

         I taste the same red wine from before as I lick my lips. She swipes her finger across my lips and I lick even more. She tries again but this time I open my mouth and capture her finger in my mouth. I hear her breath catch in her throat as I lick and suck the wine from her finger before she finally pulls back. She takes a drink and leans in to kiss me, opening her mouth to me so I can taste a bit of the wine on her lips and on her tongue.

         She pulls back gasping for air, laughing. I can hear as she dips her fingers into the wine once more and trails her finger down my chin and onto my throat. “I thought of this earlier,” she admits as she kisses me lightly. “Of licking wine from your neck,” she says as she kisses her way down.

        “You’re lucky we made it through the meal,” I say huskily as she nips and licks at my neck. My pulse races at the feel of her warm tongue on my skin.

        “But then…you would’ve missed dessert,” she laughed as she pulls away finally.

        I feel her hands as she starts to unbutton my shirt, lingering at every button until I reach up to help. This only earns a slight disapproving sound from her and even without seeing her face, I know she’s still smiling as I quickly return my hands to her thighs, allowing her to finish. Once she’s done with the final button, she slowly draws apart my shirt and I feel the air across my skin before she trails her fingers down my chest.

        “Lie back,” she commands softly and I follow her instructions without question. I see now that she had piled her pillows on one side for just this occasion for me to prop myself on.

       This time she dips a bit of her hair in the wine, using it like a paint brush and traces patterns across my chest, licking before the wine drips down onto the bed. My hands reach higher under her dress, groaning as I feel the soft lace of her smallclothes as I cup my hands on her rear. She squeaks when I pull her closer to me, to feel her heat closer to my erection as she takes my nipple into her mouth. I can feel her soft hair as it drapes off her shoulder and brush my sides.

       “You know,” she says as she finally moves back. “I really wanted to wear that scarf tonight at dinner.” I feel something small fall onto my stomach it’s only then that I realize she isn’t bothering with undoing the buttons. “Maybe have it wrapped in my hair…but I wanted it to be a surprise for dessert.”

       I felt as she leaned and pressed her body to mine, feeling her gloriously soft skin on my chest. I dug my fingers on her rounded cheeks when she moved even closer to me and I could feel that she was just as affected as I was by the dampness from her smallclothes.

       “I didn’t think you would let me use on you,” she said softly as she kissed my chest.

      “You seemed to have put so much thought into tonight,” I said as I tried to move her, wanting to tear the thin piece of fabric and feel the heat of her. She was so tantalizingly close! “I wanted to show that I trusted myself to whatever you had planned…” I groaned as she moved her hips against me. “I’m glad I did,” I barely managed to say as I moved my hands from her, not wanting to bruise her move than I already had. I grabbed a handful of the coverlet as she continued to rock her hips against me, hissing as her breasts brush against my chest, her nipples hardening as they pass over the lyrium designs.

       “I’m glad you trusted me,” she said as she shifted herself back up onto her knees. I felt as she leaned towards the trey and place the empty glass down. “Maybe next time, I will wear the scarf…”

       I felt as she placed something cool upon my lips and I caught a whiff of chocolate and fruit before I bit into it. The strawberry was slightly bitter but that only accentuated the taste of the chocolate it was dipped in. As I slowly chewed, I felt the bed shift as she lifted herself up onto her knees and heard the sound of something being untied. She settled once more on me and I noticed the difference right away as she leaned up and licked a bit of the melting chocolate from the corner of my mouth before moving away again.

      “Shall I continue to tease you?” she asked as she splayed her hand upon my chest, feeling each muscle as she trailed he hands lower.

      “Yes,” I answer as she circles her finger around my navel before traveling lower still to the tops of my trousers. She played briefly with the ties, drawing a moan from me as she brushed her knuckle against me, before pulling them apart. I tense as she reaches in and places her palm flat against me before wrapping her hand around my length. I let go of the sheets long enough to reach down to move the material away so she could have better access, hearing her laugh as I struggle to move it down my thighs.

       “Would you like the other strawberry, Fenris?” she whispers as she rubs her thumb over my crown and my breath stops in my throat. I swallow hard, unable to think as she continues to stroke me with one hand as she reaches out with the other for the promised strawberry. I feel as she then shifts her weight up on her knees once more and positions herself over my cock. I gasp at the feel of her as she moves so agonizingly slow yet loving the feel of her muscles as she adjusts to me, so warm and tight that I doubt I will last long. I curse in Arcanum, not at her, but at myself for being a fool for leaving ever her.

      When she is flush with my body, she presses herself closer to me and I feel the coolness of the chocolate covered fruit once more. She has the strawberry in her mouth and I take a bite, chewing the quickly before claiming her mouth as she rocks her hips. I reach up and slide the dress off her shoulders, wanting to feel her hair as I wrap my arms around her. I touch the smoothness of her back down once more to hips. I’m amazed as I feel the muscles of her legs as she moves slowly and steadily above me. I reach up and remove the scarf, not wanting to miss a moment of her this way.

      Soon a line of sweat trickles down from her neck and I touch her slick skin, blowing lightly on her shoulder and watch as goose bumps spreads over her. I move closer to her to taste the hollow of her neck, savoring the saltiness of her flesh. I move my hands to her breasts, which I have been aching to touch since I first saw her in her dress. She leans her head back and cries out in a higher pitch as I take one of her nipples into my mouth while I caress her other breast with my hand. I feel her inner muscles clench as I lightly scrape my teeth against her sensitive bud before swirling my tongue around it, feeling it become even more aroused.

      I feel her one of her hands tighten on my shoulder as she increases her pace and the other is pulling slightly at my hair. She’s crying out louder now and I can feel that she is nearing her peak as I am nearing mine. Her head is tilted with her mouth slightly open, her face flushed and breathing ragged as she tenses up, her head thrown back to cry out loudly as her muscles tightening on me and seconds later I also reach my release inside her.

      Finally she collapses against me, spent and shivering now that she is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I reach and pull the coverlet over her as she moves and settles down beside me, settling her head on my shoulder and her arm across my chest. I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles before settling her hand over my heart, whispering words I know she cannot yet understand.

     “You know that’s not fair,” she pouts as I look at her slowly. “You know I can never tell what you’re telling me. For all I know, you’re telling me you regret this…”

     I watch as she starts to pull away but I lean down and kiss her deeply, feeling her eyes flutter shut as she opens her mouth to me. My only regret is that she thinks that after everything that has happened between us, she’s afraid of losing me once more. Even though I’m afraid and confused, having no memory of ever loving anyone as much as I love her, I know that she needs to know now that she is in my heart until the day I die.

     “I am yours,” I whisper against her lips. She looks up at me and I can see tears form in her eyes. “Now and always.”


End file.
